Tonight Is Mine
by Readrbug21
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are at a dance held by the school, when suddenly Cindy gets up the courage to tell all. Can one dance make a difference?.::.Oneshot!.::.


Okay, so I wrote this a pretty long time ago and have almost absolutely no idea what it's about. I found it after recently battling my Word program, and I decided to finish it and post it. Tell me what you think, okay? I know it's not my best, but hey-I've completely forgotten this poem! So nothing _too_ harsh, okay?

Poem's mine, and is both **bold** and _italicized_, so it looks like **_this._**

Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are at a dance held by the school, when suddenly Cindy gets up the courage to tell all. Can one dance make a difference?

**

* * *

**

**Tonight Is Mine**

_**Tonight is mine;**_

_**My dream's come true.**_

_**We're going to shine**_

_**Through and through.**_

Cindy searched through the throng of partygoers, looking for Jimmy. _Tonight's the night. Tonight I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel- _thought Cindy as she continued to search. _Aha! Found him! Now, all I have to do is get him alone with me._ She took a deep breath as she crossed the almost filled-to-capacity dance floor to the outside dance floor in a vain attempt to calm her nerves and her rapidly beating heart. _Just ask him._

Upon reaching her intended destination, she took another deep breath. "Hi Jimmy! Can-Can I ask you something?" Cindy's words tumbled out of her mouth rather feebly instead of being unbroken and strong, like she had intended.

Jimmy sighed. This was definitely not the time to argue and fuss with Cindy Vortex. In fact, she was just about the last person he wanted to see. "What do you want Vortex? I don't have the time nor the patience to talk to you tonight," he said dejectedly, feeling sorry for himself because Betty hadn't even said hi to him all night; for that matter neither had most of the girls, for they followed whatever suit that the almighty queen might choose to play.

"Well, I was wondering," here she smiled feebly and took a deep breath, "if you'd want to…I don't know, maybe… dance with me?" She had been carefully studying her shoes until the last word came out. Hopefully looking up, she gave him a smile he found, surprisingly, almost unable to resist, bright and cheerful.

Jimmy, although rather flabbergasted, smiled back. Cindy Vortex? Asking him to dance? What was this world coming to? Was this some kind of cruel, inhumane practical joke? "Why do you want to dance with me? Shouldn't you be with Libby?" He asked these questions with a few hints of sarcasm here and there.

"Libby's with Sheen. Of course," she answered as she carefully walked up beside him. She held her hand out. "So, what'da you say? Care to dance?"

Carefully weighing the options, he decided that it was worth whatever it was she wanted to prove. Besides, he felt he needed to at least dance with _one_ girl before heading home. He took her hand and led her out to the middle of the outdoor dance floor.

_**Feel the beat**_

_**As the music plays,**_

_**Tonight we meet**_

_**To twirl and sway.**_

The current song being played was rather a fast-paced, jazzy sort of song that both Cindy and Jimmy could dance relatively well to. As the song neared its end, Cindy and Jimmy instinctively moved closer as if they sensed that the next song was to be slow.

The music did, in fact, slow. The song that the live band played was a soft, slow, beautiful song that acted, tonight, as a sort of love potion, drawing both blonde and brunette ever-closer as it played on, unnoticed.

Jimmy felt very strange and peculiar. _Why do I feel so light and airy? And why does Cindy look so pretty?_ Jimmy reflected on the latter thought as it passed across his mind. _Did I just think of Cindy Vortex as pretty? That defies logic and reason and is… is… highly improbable. _However, Jimmy looked at Cindy who was relatively in his arms as they swirled and twirled to the slow, melodic beat and noticed how her cornflower hair had come loose in several places around her temples. _Those eyes,_ he thought as he stared into Cindy's ever brightening (for she knew that Jimmy was 'analyzing' her and was ecstatic about it) emerald eyes.

_Yes! I think he's finally stumbled upon the very thought that I've realized since day one of our 'relationship'!_ Cindy's smile widened as she noticed the turn Jimmy's thoughts were taking.

_**Together in each other's arms**_

_**Under soft moonlight**_

_**I feel like there is no harm**_

_**That can come to me tonight.**_

Jimmy moved his hand, which was placed very lightly on the middle of Cindy's back, up a little higher. The pale moonlight acted as one big spotlight focused directly on the 'happy' couple. They were the belles of the ball, figuratively speaking, the stars of their own show, dancing merrily not only to the slow-tempo music they could physically hear but also to the beating of their hearts and the music they were making together.

Cindy was walking on air. She squeezed Jimmy's hand that was high in the air, embraced with hers and to her ultimate surprise and pleasure, he squeezed back. She moved closer, if that was possible for they were only a very few inches apart, and they both noticed the growing chemistry that was between them.

_**Softly, slowly the breezes blow**_

_**Whispering through the trees.**_

_**And off we go; oh so slow**_

_**To find such blessed peace.**_

Suddenly, a very soft breeze drifted through the school's surrounding trees. It made a soft whispering sound and added to the music. They slowly began to drift into their own little world; they were now almost completely ignoring most of the things in the real world and were focusing only on each other.

Cindy, deciding now was the best time if ever there was one to make a move, gently laid her head on Jimmy's shoulder and softly sighed in a loving way. Awestruck, surprised, and a little scared of what was going on and who it involved, he was at a loss as to how to respond. He felt like pulling away and publicly humiliating her, as she had done him many a time. He felt like screaming at her, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Why are you driving me crazy, Cindy Vortex? Why are you making my life miserable?" But, for all the anger he felt, he also felt, and almost stronger did he feel this than he felt anger, like laying his head down on top of hers. _And maybe…_

_**My fantasies have now come true**_

_**Now we brightly shine**_

**_Dare I say 'I love you'?_**

_**I will, for tonight is mine.**_

Dare he say it? Dare he do it? So strong was the rush he was feeling right now he found it surprisingly impossible to put semi-logical sentences together. _But what will her reaction be if I do that? Knowing Cindy, she'll probably smack me. Then she'd laugh and say something like, "HA! Did you actually think I'd ever like a geek like you? Please!"_ But the more he weighed out the different options, the less likely it seemed that that's what her reaction would be. So very, very slowly he laid his head upon hers.

Cindy was somewhat startled at this response. _But this is a good thing!_ she suddenly realized. _This is what I've dreamed of for weeks! Except in my dreams, right about now he always spins me around, then he pulls me in really close and then we…_ Cindy's thoughts were cut off, however, as she surprisingly found herself twirling swiftly outward from Jimmy then just as swiftly back inward to him. _Oh my gosh! This is just like my dreams!_ Cindy felt exhilarated yet still possessed a small amount of natural human fear of the unknown. What would happen now? 90 percent of the time, this dream was good and often left her feeling happy in the mornings when she awoke. But the other 10 percent of the time, Jimmy would, instead of doing what she hoped and wished, drop her about 3 inches from kissing and laugh scornfully in her face with everybody from the dance suddenly appearing and laughing at her. _Well, no matter what happens, just go with it._

_If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it now before I chicken out,_ concluded Jimmy as he thought about what he was about to do. There was a small lump in his throat that was gradually increasing as Cindy twirled closer and closer to him.

As she spun in once again, he loosely engulfed her in a small, friendly hug. The stars twinkled above them, giving them their own private spotlight against a midnight backdrop.

As the last few chords of the slow song floated through the open doors of the gym and heavenward, Jimmy gently stroked Cindy's hair.

Suppressing a sigh, Cindy smiled, though Jimmy couldn't see it as her head was laid lovingly in the nook between his shoulder and head. She had waited for a long time to feel like this, and now that she did, well, if she died right now she would've died happy.

They half turned as one, and Jimmy spun her out one last time. When she came back in, she carefully threw her arms around Jimmy's neck, clasping them slightly. Likewise did Jimmy around her back.

The moonlight came cascading down on them, and they really were in a natural, private spotlight. Suddenly, all Jimmy could see were brilliant emerald eyes, all Cindy could think was _breathe in…and out…breathe in…breathe out…_and the only thing either felt was the presence of the other when the short distance between them was closed (afterwards, they argued about who actually kissed whom first).

With eyes closed and senses diverted, neither really heard the applause from the gym. Of course, those inside weren't clapping for those stealing first kisses from long time loves. They were clapping for the live band, whose leader politely thanked them, then motioned to the others behind him it was time to take a break.

Slowly pulling apart, Cindy's eyes fluttered open to view eyes of the same color, intensity and depth of the ocean. Cindy smiled; Jimmy smiled. "I think you dropped this, my fair lady." Jimmy bent to pick up Cindy's fallen and rather limp flower and carefully placed it in her hair. "There."

Blushing and smiling, she responded, "Thank you, my valiant knight." Still blushing, Cindy looked down at the stone of the outside dance floor.

"You are very welcome. Shall we exit this jovial affair for a more comfortable arrangement? Oh say-maybe a movie at my place?" he extended his hand, waiting.

Cindy giggled, and clutched the outstretched limb. "We shall, oh brilliant one." Still giggling, they walked off of the dance floor in the direction of Jimmy's house.

And if along the way, Cindy laid her head on Jimmy's shoulder, or Jimmy slipped his arm around her waist, well, they were very discreet about it. And if when they watched a horror movie at Jimmy's and Cindy got scared and clung to Jimmy for dear life, hiding her face in his chest, well, they never told anybody.

And if they live happily ever after, well, that's a story for another day.

* * *

Woo! I've finished something this week on time! Go me! LOL. The last part of this story will probably read a whole lot different than the beginning because I wrote them at two completely different times and writing levels.

When I first wrote it, they were still in fifth grade. Now, I kind of assume they are at prom maybe? There's no set age here; go wild and use your imagination!

This was just mainly something that I had mostly finished and actually did finish. It's just good, pointless J/C fluff. Yay fluff! This is a one shot and has absolutely nothing to do with "TCaCD".

Good news though, I seem to be in a writing mood. Maybe that, coupled with the fact that sometime in October we get Fridays off (YAY! It's something to do with buses and gas being so dang high), will allow me to finally finish some stories and get some off to promising starts before I get in another lazy 'funk'.

Now the only thing left to do is review. Review!


End file.
